


Дом

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Пейринг/Персонажи: Оскар почему-я-не-умер фон Ройенталь, Пауль вот-именно-почему-вы-не-умерли фон Оберштайн, Вольфганг ояебал Миттермайер, Эванджелина очень-воспитанная Миттермайер, Феликс. Просто Феликс. Между первыми двумя персонажами можно поставить какую-нибудь черту.Ройенталь все же был спасен, но это почему-то никому не принесло розового счастья. Райнхард, не зная, что с ним толком делать, отправил его в ссылку в родовое поместье. Оскар бы предпочел, чтобы его в ближайшем акте расстреляли у стены, но не судьба. Оберштайн вынужден был остаться жить, потому что живой Ройенталь представляет собой угрозу для всего. Оберштайн привычно делает шаг назад, отказываясь от своих планов уйти вслед за Райнхардом, но чувствует себя на редкость ненужным.Неправильным. Не на месте в этом мире-без-войны. Танака был милосерднее, в некотором роде.Его прошение об отставке удовлетворено, но он цепляется за указание Хильдегарде проследить за Ройенталем. Это, конечно, довольно натянутый предлог, но это передышка, пока он не поймет, что ему делать с собой. Он нагло переезжает к сходящему с ума от тоски Ройенталю, а потом они узнают друг друга без формы. Это общение двух людей.





	Дом

Бывают дни, когда раздражает абсолютно все: солнечный луч, пробившийся через плотные шторы и кажущийся наигранно-летним в холодном искусственном освещении кабинета военного министра; кресло особенно неудобное - затекает поясница; стол не то большой - за бумагами надо тянуться, не то маленький - не выстроить башню из документов и не спрятаться за ней.  
Пауль фон Оберштайн упивался собственным раздражением ровно восемь минут. Таков перерыв, который он разрешил сам себе.  
Заканчивать проживание других событий так просто не получалось.  
Райнхард мертв. Можно было бы решить, что это именно он солнечным лучом пролез в комнату, чтобы напомнить своему подчиненному об обещании. При жизни Райнхард не мог знать о планах Пауля. Никак не мог. О таких вещах не говорят никому, даже самым близким людям. Особенно им.  
Видя, как угасает Райнхард, видя бессилие врачей, Пауль все решил для себя - уйти следом. Иногда самое простое решение - самое правильное. Перестать быть.  
Тем, кто привык жить войной, нет места в будущем золотом веке вдовствующей императрицы Хильдегарде.  
Может быть Ройенталь считал так же, поэтому и затеял свой нелепый мятеж?  
Несколько месяцев назад Пауль часами думал о том, что заставило Ройенталя пойти на это самоубийство. Потом перестал - человеку не понять логики зверя. Хотя человек тот же зверь, просто научившийся говорить.  
Выживший Ройенталь был опасен и непредсказуем.  
Оберштайн скользнул взглядом по отчету о состоянии арестованного, который ему клали на стол раз в неделю.  
Ничего нового. Ничего интересного. Ройенталь подолгу ходит по усадьбе, смотрит на портреты, пьет регулярно, но не очень много. Чаще всего спит или просто лежит в кровати.  
Именно такая пассивность тревожила Оберштайна больше всего.  
Оскар фон Ройенталь хитер и непредсказуем.  
Что если он не просто хотел дать своему господину возможность почувствовать упоение битвой в последний раз? Что если он на самом деле хотел подчинить галактику себе?  
Кто сейчас сможет остановить его, если он решит собрать солдат уже под своими знаменами и скинуть с трона ненавистную женщину? Миттермайер? Тот самый, который уже однажды не смог его остановить?  
Оберштайн тоже не смог когда-то. Но по крайней мере он тот, кто не верит обманчивому спокойствию человека, который больше не нужен империи.  
Выживший Ройенталь был неудобен всем: Райнхард не знал, что с ним делать. Умершего предателя быть может похоронили бы с почестями. Выжившего соратника сослали в родовое поместье доживать.  
Домашний арест как наказание за предательство?.. Значит Райнхард оценил этот кровавый подарок.  
Может быть для страны было даже хорошо, что Райнхард умер. Иначе нашлись бы еще желающие бросить вызов и потешить его самолюбие.  
Мертвый Оберштайн был бы тоже, определенно, удобнее для галактики. Мертвый Ройенталь несомненно тоже.  
Возможно именно в этом и состояло величие Райнхарда? Он сумел уйти вовремя.  
А они нет.  
Вернее Ройенталь оказался неудачником, а Пауль был вынужден остаться в живых вместе с ним.

Ставить роспись на документах легко. Оберштайн все переназначает на Фернера — не вчитываясь. Он так делает уже пару месяцев точно. Часто Антон поступает не так, как поступил бы сам Оберштайн. Это тревожит, злит и успокаивает одновременно.  
Все правильно. Это Паулю не место среди живых, а Антон молодец.  
Называть его мысленно по имени довольно непривычно, но, наверное, правильно. Вслух, конечно же, только по фамилии. Про себя можно и по имени. Маленькая вольность. Маленький мятеж. Маленькая попытка выйти из формы, которая давно приросла к телу. Постепенно, шаг за шагом приучаясь к тому, что есть и другая, не военная жизнь.

Последний документ дается особенно просто. На нем Оберштайн размашисто пишет “В дело”.  
Его ходатайство об увольнении удовлетворено.

Разговор тогда был простым и коротким. Кажется Ее Величество даже испытала некоторое подобие облегчения. Сам Пауль, впрочем, тоже.  
Это была очень формальная и очень сухая аудиенция. Ее Величество милостиво кивнула, поблагодарила за работу на благо империи и обронила странное: “Присмотрите за Ройенталем”.  
Значит тоже не доверяла.  
Они тогда встретились взглядами и впервые за много месяцев между ними возникло нечто, похожее на понимание.  
В тот момент Пауль пожалел о конечности времени. О том, что его недостаточно. Возможно они еще могли бы сработаться, но этого не случится, потому что Пауль уходит. Есть просьбы, от которых нельзя отказаться.

Стол был приведен в идеальный порядок. В папке “входящие” был только один лист с красивой императорской печатью - приказ о назначении.Но его Антон Фернер прочитает сам.  
Если потребуется уладить формальности, то документы можно будет отправить с курьером.

Жизнь-вне-работы обещала быть сложной.

***  
Больше всего времени Оскар фон Ройенталь проводил в галерее с фамильными портретами. Ловить на себе их уничижающие взгляды было изысканно-болезненным удовольствием. Иногда Оскар даже говорил с ними — тренировался в ехидстве и злословии.  
Весь особняк отторгал его, но в этом месте ненависть была особенно концентрированной.  
Ублюдок, позорящий род фон Ройенталей одним своим видом, не только проиграл, но и осмелился выжить.  
Нет, перед собой Оскар был чист — он сделал все, чтобы ранение оказалось смертельным. И, конечно, он уже давно раскаялся в собственной слабости — желании выпить с Миттермайером в последний раз.  
Хорошо, что хоть не признался об этом вслух — им. Толстым и тонким, лысым и в париках, холеным и откровенно запойным. Разным. Разным фон Ройенталям, включая отца, которого Оскар мстительно распорядился развернуть лицом к стене.  
Его он видеть не желал и это чувство наверняка было взаимным.  
Иногда Оскар принимал лекарства — жаловался врачам на боли и они щедро выписывали что-то без названий на этикетках.  
От этих таблеток было легко днем. Оскар чувствовал себя сонным и отупевшим, зато не терзало неведомое. Не вспоминалось, как когда-то, может быть даже не очень давно, он вел за собой людей и они шли, веря ему — своему командиру. Не вспоминалось, как он сидел за одним столом с Райнхардом. Сначала коротко стриженым мальчишкой, а потом — красивым сильным мужчиной. Покорителем мира. Оскар тоже был им покорен. Он сделал все, чтобы Райнхард его заметил, но этого было недостаточно. Так ничего и не получилось, наверное.  
Может быть и получилось. Кто узнает теперь?  
Себя бы Оскар расстрелял у стены, разрешив не завязывать глаза. Это было бы достойным наказанием за проигрыш.  
Но его император приказал ему жить. Или разрешил ему жить — Оскар так и не смог об этом узнать. На похороны его не пустили.

Потом приехал Миттермайер. Долго и подробно рассказывал о том, как хоронили Райнхарда. О том, что будет теперь.  
Оскар слушал молча. Миттермайера хотелось обнять. Хотелось утешить, потому что это было их общее горе. Оскар даже чувствовал себя виноватым — он так и не смог принести себя в жертву, а Райнхард так и не выздоровел.  
Значит все было напрасным.  
Чувство собственной бесполезности накатывало волной, подступило к горлу, грозило раздавить, доведя до постыдных женских слез жалости к себе. И Оскар сорвался...  
Нет, он не кричал, не плакал. Он безобразно нахамил Миттермайеру. Кажется, даже упрекнул его в том, что из-за него Оскар выжил, а значит умер Райнхард.  
Слов было много. Они все были тягучие, горькие, злые. Оскар презрительно щурился и цедил оскорбления, даже когда Миттермайер с грохотом поставил стакан на стол, даже, когда он встал, сжав кулаки, даже, когда он вышел, горделиво взмахнув плащом.  
У Оскара не было плаща.  
У него больше не было ничего, кроме собственного одиночества и ненависти к себе самому.

Они, конечно же, помирились.  
Не то, чтобы помирились, просто Миттермайер снова приехал. И они снова пили виски. Снова молчали, снова говорили, а потом Ройенталь снова остался один. И еще раз, и еще.  
А потом Оскар сказал, что ему не нужен ребенок.  
Это была странная встреча, непохожая на другие.  
Миттермайер был растерян и встревожен, а услышав ответ, будто окаменел.  
Оскар легко читал протест в том, как Миттермайер нахмурил брови. Как можно отказаться от собственного ребенка, если продолжение рода — высший дар богов?  
Миттермайер был другом, поэтому он не хотел, чтобы Оскар умер. Он, может быть, даже хотел Оскару обычной жизни: семью, детей, подарки на новый год.  
Закрыв глаза, Оскар попытался представить себя-с-ребенком. Как они бегают по саду, как играют в десантников, как он дарит модель “Тристана” или, даже лучше, “Брунгильду”. И не смог.  
Оскар упорно пытался вызвать картины счастливого общения с мальчиком, а вместо этого видел испуганную заплаканную Эванджелину Миттермайер, которая возвращает ребенка, которого уже почти считала своим.  
Пожалуй только Миттермайер хотел, чтобы Оскар выжил. Его жена была бы счастлива узнать, что он мертв.  
Это обычное простое женское стремление защищать. Это желание схватить человеческого детеныша и выкармливать его, оберегая от самца, который может его уничтожить.  
Оскар мог бы, наверное. Иногда ему казалось, что мог. Это была очень черная сторона души, но Оскар знал, что она у него есть. Ведь он же смог пойти на мятеж, что, казалось, невозможным.  
Перед глазами вместо картин семейной жизни упрямо возникала чужая несчастная женщина. Важная для единственного человека, который был искренне рад тому, что Оскар жив.  
Поэтому он сказал еще раз, что ему не нужен этот ребенок и даже был готов написать отказ. Договор передачи прав собственности, как если бы мальчик был особо ценным антикварным шкафом, который попал под раздачу при дележе наследства. В чем-то это и было наследство за тем Ройенталем, который должен был умереть. Одному достался особняк, другому — ребенок. Миттермайер качнул головой, отрицая передачу родительских прав, и еще сильнее сжал руки.  
Может быть, Миттермайер хотел что-то сказать, может быть отговорить. Но Волк Бури был уже не просто десантником, не просто адмиралом — он был политиком, мужем, отцом. Оскар видел эти изменения, подмечал их в словах, жестах, повороте головы.  
Райнхард остался в прошлом, Миттермайер ушел в будущее, а Оскар застрял в проклятом доме, как в вечном мучительном настоящем.  
Ему хотелось на свободу, ему хотелось почувствовать космос за тонкой скорлупкой корабля.  
А все, что ему было дозволено — выход в сад.  
Сначала было хотел сравнять его с землей — престарелый садовник явно не справлялся с обязанностями, а потом махнул рукой. Пусть будет так. Кажется, это было единственное место в доме, где Оскар мог остаться наедине с собой. Спрятаться в зарослях и, наконец-то, оказаться в тишине.  
В коридорах на него смотрели портреты и слуги.  
Портреты если и судачили об Оскаре, то только между собой. Слуги писали доносы.  
Нет, не доносы. Просто наблюдения. Во сколько его сиятельство изволил спустить ноги с постели, сколько яиц съел на завтрак и с кем из усопших родственников разговаривал.  
Это выматывало.  
Это было правильно — Ройенталь бы поступил точно так же, но жить под наблюдением было трудно.  
Что хуже всего, он никак не мог отделить правду от домыслов. Иногда ему казалось, что предки с полотен действительно отвечают. Иногда, что он просто сходит с ума. Иногда ему хотелось выть, иногда — развлечь наблюдателей попыткой самоубийства.  
Довести дело до конца ему не дадут, да и… Райнхард не приказал ему умереть, значит придется жить, потому что отменить приказ “жить” Райнхард уже не может.  
Только зачем жить? О чем думать? Чего хотеть если даже собственное тело не слушается.  
Ел Оскар через силу, заставляя себя принимать пищу, чтобы людям, которые смотрят за ним, было, что писать в отчетах, кроме как “С 9.23 до 15.15 лежал на постели и смотрел в потолок. Трижды (12.00, 13.00 и 14.00) заходила проверить не умер ли. Не умер, но на оклик не реагировал”. Он худел. Он видел, что из зеркала на него смотрит изможденный худощавый человек. Он был слаб. Он больше не смог бы махать десантным топором. И встреться ему сейчас розенриттер, то схватка была бы короткой.

Оскар терял счет времени, путал день и ночь, иногда просыпался от кошмаров, а иногда от одиночества, которое терзало его даже во снах.  
Время то растягивалось, то сжималось и сделать с этим Оскар ничего не мог.  
Может быть поэтому, когда он получил извещение о прибытии гостя, то громко сумасшедше расхохотался.  
Да пусть приезжает, если хочет. Это будет хоть какое-никакое, а развлечение. Интересно, за сколько минут он сможет довести Пауля фон Оберштайна, который прибудет следить за ним лично, до белого каления?

***  
Его превосходительство Пауль фон Оберштайн прибывал поздно вечером. У Оскара даже закралась шальная мысль проспать приезд, но потом он все же взял себя в руки. Надо быть гостеприимным хозяином. Надо по крайней мере отдать дань уважения. Надо, о ужас, вести себя прилично. Почему-то эта мысль была самой забавной и самой действенной.  
Оскар будет хорошим мальчиком. Он будет очень послушным и внимательным мальчиком, он будет вести себя хорошо. Он будет улыбаться. Он всем своим видом будет демонстрировать раскаяние и смирение проигравшего. Пусть Оберштайн, который остался во дворце наследовать всю мощь военной машины Империи насладиться тем, как Оскар подавлен и сломлен. Пусть упивается своим триумфом победителя: пожалуйте в вольер.  
Пусть увидит, что все это игра.  
Оберштайн умен. Он хладнокровная ящерица, но он умен. Он поймет, что это все ложь. Что смирение и покорность Оскара — издевка и насмешка над ним.  
Конечно, Оскар сражался с Райнхардом и проиграл ему — почетное поражение.  
Но Райнхард мертв и этого уже не изменить.  
Миттермайеру Оскар не проигрывал. Это было что-то другое. Они как если бы играли в одну игру, только по разные стороны шахматной доски. Правда, быть может, Оскар играл в шашки, а Миттермайер в шахматы, но это уже не столь важно, когда виски столь хорош.  
А Оберштайн был… врагом?.. Да, наверное. Не причиной — много чести — но тем, кто забрал не свой выигрыш.

Оскару пришлось моргнуть несколько раз, чтобы в тусклом вечернем освещении узнать поднимающегося по ступеням гостя.  
Оберштайн был сер — кожа, одежда, волосы. Все, кроме плаща. Плаща почему-то не было.  
Представляя его приезд, Оскар думал, что тот летящей походкой гросс-адмирала поднимется по лестнице и еще холодно-равнодушно осмотрит запущенный сад, а Оскар будет подобострастно скалиться: извините-с, не прибрались-с к вашему визиту-с.  
Приехавший человек выглядел усталым, поэтому Оскар просто молча указал рукой внутрь дома: “Проходите. Надеюсь вам тут будет так же отвратительно, как и мне”.

***  
Они почти не говорят всю первую неделю — не о чем. Молчаливый танец двух теней. Совместные трапезы больше напоминают поминки, а встречи в коридорах особняка случайны.  
Оскар был настолько уверен, что за ним приехали следить, что это равнодушие сбило с толку. Оберштайн, кажется, тоже не мог понять, что он забыл в этом доме. По крайней мере на прямой вопрос “Зачем вы приехали?” он только посмотрел немигающим взглядом, промокнул губы салфеткой и встал из-за стола.  
Тогда за ним следить начал уже сам Оскар. В этом было что-то от азарта преследования. Тень азарта.  
Больше всего времени Оберштайн проводил в саду. В любую погоду он гулял несколько часов утром и несколько вечером. Может быть скучал по прогулкам с собакой — Оскар не рискнул спросить. Однажды они столкнулись — Оскар зазевался, а потом спешно отступил в мокрую от росы листву.  
Его бегство выглядело так же глупо, как и слежка, но Оберштайн воздержался от комментариев.

Жизнь вошла в колею.  
Дом был достаточно большим, чтобы можно было не встречаться вообще. Но они все равно вместе завтракали, обедали, ужинали и сидели вечером у камина.  
Почти всегда молча, изредка обмениваясь ничего не значащими фразами о погоде и новостях императорского двора. Будто еще пару лет назад они не были в центре внимания миллионов людей. Будто не от их решений зависели судьбы этих миллионов.  
Они заперлись вдвоем в этом особняке, который стал немного уютней от того, что в малой гостиной каждый вечер разжигали огонь.  
Вторым открытием было то, что Оскар начал чувствовать вкус еды. По крайней мере его вдруг до красной пелены перед глазами взбесило, что завтрак всю неделю одинаков.  
Кухарка — молодая коренастая женщина в испачканном мукой переднике — посмотрела удивленно, а потом равнодушно пожала плечами. Если хозяин хочет более разнообразно питаться, то мог бы сказать и раньше.  
Раньше Оскару было все равно, а теперь, когда в доме поселился этот человек, стало неловко.  
Также неловко Оскар теперь проходил мимо фамильных портретов. Он не знал что ответить на вопрос кто этот гость и почему он тут живет, как в своем доме.

***  
Миттермайер приехал, не предупреждая. Они уже давно решили, что раз Оскар всегда дома, то Миттермайер имеет полное право появляться хоть посреди ночи. Иногда он так и делал — заскакивал на пару часов, пока корабль приводили в порядок и готовили к новому рейсу на другой конец галактики. Быть премьером — хлопотное дело.  
Услышав, что подъезжает машина, Оскар вышел в холл как раз тогда, когда дворецкий открывал дверь. Миттермайер, как всегда стремительный, ураганом ворвался в дом. Оскар оценил и молодцеватую подтянутость, и строгость черного с серебром мундира, и кроваво-алый плащ. Миттермайер был воином, пришедшим с битвы.  
Оскар был просто человеком, который прохлаждается в спокойствии собственного дома. Белые манжеты в этот раз особенно ярко отличались от черных рукавов кителя.  
Они пожали друг другу руки, и Оскар, не сдержавшись, обнял друга. А после случилось то, что должно было произойти.  
Оберштайн появился из темноты коридора, да так и остался на границе света и теней. Его приветствие прозвучало официально и сухо.  
Сделав шаг назад, Миттермайер разорвал объятие и ответил так же официально сухо, а потом сказал: “Не знал, что у тебя… гость. Заеду в другой раз”.  
Была улыбка — Оскар мог бы поклясться, что видел ее. Видел, как Миттермайер растянул уголки губ, как вежливо кивнул и только после этого развернулся и ушел, а Оскар замер. Кажется почти так же уходил Кирхайс. Оскар стоял рядом, не в силах пошевелиться и осознать произошедшее.  
Наверное, можно было бы объясниться, можно было бы догнать, исправить… Что исправить?..  
Обида была детской. Уход Миттермайера был наказанием, наверное, только Оскар никак не мог понять за что.  
Нет, если поразмыслить, можно было понять, что Миттермайер не хочет разговаривать при Оберштайне. Не хочет говорить, зная, что Оберштайн где-то в доме.  
Но почему? Потому что стыдится своих визитов к ссыльному предателю?.. Хотя вряд ли их встречи были тайной. Но Оскар никогда не задумывался об этом. Встречи с Вольфгангом были естественной частью его жизни с того самого момента, как он окончательно пришел в себя. Может быть, боясь потерять их, он не задумывался о том, чего они стоят самому Миттермайеру.  
Стоило, наверное.

Когда Оскар очнулся от раздумий, Оберштайна уже не было. Он исчез в бесконечных коридорах особняка, будто его и не было никогда.

***  
Оберштайну нравился этот дом, будто созданный специально для слепца. Его красота не бросская, не яркая красота цвета и тени. Его красота узнается на ощупь — по узорчатым перилам, по резьбе дверей. Вряд ли Ройенталь задумывался об этом, но все двери немного разные. Они будто готовы рассказать внимательному слушателю о том, что скрывается за ними. Ручки парадных залов одни, спален — другие. Дом ждал, пока его узнают. Он ждал того, кто проявит достаточно внимания, чтобы узнать его, заинтересоваться им.  
Пока Пауль не коснулся в первый раз тяжелой дубовой двери, он и не помнил, насколько соскучился. Насколько важно ему прикосновение к любовно обработанному дереву. А ведь в коридорах космических кораблей, в новоделе Феззана, в холодной строгости здания адмиралтейства он совсем забыл, каким бывает дом. Даже свой больше помнил по холодному и колючему собачьему носу, который приветствовал и больше не отпускал, пока не приходило время ложиться спать.  
Блуждая ночью по неосвещенным коридорам, Пауль убеждал себя, что всего лишь тренирует память, чтобы, случись что, не потеряться. Не выдать свою слабость беспомощностью. На самом деле его просто манили эти темные переходы, наполненные изумительно красивой историей, творчеством и вниманием опытных рук резчиков. И даже прикосновения ладоней гостей и обитателей замка жили в этих узорах. Только рамы парадных вортретов были холодны, но и они отличались друг от друга, как отличались сами запечатленные на холсте Ройентали.  
Толстые, тонкие, строгие, укршенные замысловатыми кучеряшками рамы идеально соответствовали людям. Единственной недоступной картиной была самая последняя, вероятно изображающая отца нынешнего хозяина дома.  
Видимо у Ройенталя младшего и Ройенталя старшего были сложные отношения, но об этом Оберштайн не думал, проходя ночью по галерее. Он не думал даже о том, что утром на комме высветится новый неотвеченный вызов. Фернер педантично старался выйти на связь каждое утро. Каждое утро, приводя себя в порядок, Оберштайн игнорировал звонок и никогда не перезванивал.  
Уходя стоит уходить, но вечером, когда пора засыпать до утра, на Оберштайна накатывала тоска. Появлялось это страстное желание сделать правильно. Сделать так, как считает правильным он сам. Вернуться, чувствуя на плечах тяжесть плаща, и сделать все самому. Почувствовать, как стекается информация со всех концов обитаемой вселенной, чтобы сложиться в узор. Насладиться тем, как пальцы касаются этого узора. Этого дыхания мира.  
Раньше он никогда не задумывался об этом — просто прикасался, просто жил, просто был рядом с огненым бьющимся сердцем мира.  
Потом сердце остановилось, сияние волос угасло, и из бумаг ушла жизнь.  
Слишком пафосные мысли, слишком амбициозные. Пауль никогда не считал себя амбициозным человеком. Поэтому он уходил в ночь, прикасаться к резьбе особняка. Чувствовать ее, жить ею, стать призраком чужого родового поместья.  
Стоит только выучить прихотливую вязь узоров и не заблудишься, пока не выйдешь в сад.  
Сад — самая непредсказуемая часть дома. Раньше, наверное, можно было отследить свой путь по листьям, теперь кусты разрослись, перемешались и путали, сбивая с пути, стоило отвлечься хоть на минуту.  
Он не мог бродить по парку бездумно, будто каждый раз боялся, что протезы откажут в самой глубине сада и он никогда не сможет вернуться.  
Но у сада был свой призрак. Весьма телесный, с разными глазами, иногда идущий след в след, иногда рядом, иногда исчезающий в глубине, чтобы встретиться в пруда. Иногда пытающийся себя не выдать, и исчезающий шорохом кустов, стоило приблизиться к нему.  
Иногда Оскар фон Ройенталь напоминал Паулю собаку. Особенно, когда они читали по вечерам. Оскар был так же неподвижен и молчалив. И если бы однажды он подошел, лег на диван рядом и положил голову к Паулю на колени, то тот не задумываясь погладил бы по макушке: “Потерпи еще немного, мой хороший. Скоро пойдем гулять”. Кажется тогда Оскар был тяжело вздохнул и смиренно задремал, под мерное прикосновение ладони к волосам.

Теперь стоило собираться и покинуть этот дом. В конце концов “дружить” с Оскаром не получилось, а слуги сообщали гораздо больше, чем это полуобщение. Возможно, если выждать еще немного, то они бы начали говорить. Нет, не о чем положено говорить на светских раутах, а почти так же, как когда-то давно, когда они сидели вчетвером в комнате, за тяжелыми закрытыми дверьми и решали судьбы галактики.  
Взгляд Миттермайера явно дал понять, что это не повторится никогда. Райнхард мертв. У них больше нет ничего, чтобы их объединяло. А Ройенталь больше похож на тень самого себя, чем на человека, готового повторить попытку мятежа.  
Может быть Миттермайер поможет ему лучше. В любом случае стоило уезжать.  
Дверь распахнулась без стука — по крайней мере отсутствие понятие об элементарной вежливости сохранилось у Ройенталя на уровне тупого десантника. Эта мысль вызвала у Оберштайна мимолетное желчное удовлетворение.

***  
Дом вытягивался и путал коридорами. В этот раз, когда Оскару надо было добраться от входной двери до гостевых спален, путь оказался особенно извилист. О да, дом ненавидел своего хозяина даже в мелочах. В лестницах, которые вели в никуда, в ступенях, которые будто вырастали посреди комнаты и тут же исчезали, стоило о них споткнуться, в тяжелых дверях, которые сопротивлялись попыткам их распахнуть до последнего.  
Возможно поэтому Оскар так непочтительно влетел в спальню к гостю. Решил, что эта-то дверь наверняка будет заперта и придется ее выбивать чуть ли не силой.  
Дом пугал, до обещал расправу, как только Оскар останется с ним один на один. Дом предрекал сумасшествие и гостеприимную заводь пруда в парке. Бледное лицо последнего хозяина особняка будет особенно изысканно гармонировать с разросшимися кувшинками.

Оберштайн предсказуемо паковал вещи. Весь его гардероб уместился в один дорожный чемодан. Строгие кремовые сорочки без рюшей, блекло серые жилеты, брюки, стрелками на которых можно было порезаться. Надо сказать, что в отношении хозяйской одежды, слуги не были столь внимательны, впрочем это была просто злость на собственное бессилие. Злость, которая искала хоть какой-нибудь выход. И, найдя, обернулась облачком и растворилась в одном слове:  
— Останьтесь.  
Место злости занял обычный животный страх. Оскар привык к молчанию этого человека-из-прошлого. Привык, что тот всегда рядом. Оберштайн не привлекал внимания, не мешал, он просто был и этого было достаточно, чтобы дом стал меньше ненавидеть своего хозяина. Будто вот так, в присутствии гостя, поднимали голову фамильные честь и достоинство. Семейные дрязги не следует выставлять напоказ, а сейчас даже подчеркнутое равнодушие казалось Оскару более желанным, чем откровенная ненависть.  
Оберштайн замер, медленно выпрямился и не менее медленно повернулся к Оскару. Может быть он просто перекладывал вещи? Действительно, кто бы мог подумать, что Оберштайн достаточно человечен, чтобы самоустраниться, дабы избежать разлада между теми, кого некогда называли Двойной Звездой.  
— Вы приехали, чтобы следить за мной, — не вопрос. Утверждение.  
У Оскара достаточно уважения к себе, чтобы думать, что он еще может иметь хоть какой-то вес на политической арене.  
— Да.  
Это простой и честный ответ, который столь тешит гордость Ройенталя. Остается надеяться, что Оберштайн действительно сказал то, что думает. По его лицу невозможно что-либо понять. Даже руки, на который Оскар стал обращать больше внимания, не выдают эмоций.  
— Почему вы хотите уехать теперь? — не сорваться на крик сложно, но Оскар умеет, еще помнит как контролировать дыхание. — Считаете, что я безопасен? Или считаете, что я влияю на Миттермайера, через эти встречи?  
Честность на честность.  
Если Оберштайн решит, что опасен Миттермайер, то найдет способ устранить его. Оскар сейчас может сомневаться в себе, но никак не в Оберштайне. Миттермайер ничего не сможет противопоставить, если они станут врагами.  
Конечно, есть еще Хильдегарде… но… она может занять любую из сторон или просто смотреть за тем, как столпы империи жрут друг друга, чтобы дать дорогу молодым. Тем, кто умеет жить без войны.  
— Нет.  
Ответ звучит сухо. Почти равнодушно, но Оберштайн очень внимательно смотрит прямо в душу. Куда-то, где спрятались страхи и тревоги. Где спряталась слабость Ройенталя.  
— Что “нет”!  
Оскар не мальчик, чтобы с ним играли в данетки. Ему нужен ответ.  
— Не считаю, что вы безопасны и не считаю, что влияете, — Оберштайн легко коснулся пальцами виска, давая понять, что ему наскучил и этот разговор, и этот собеседник.  
— Вы останетесь? — срывается с языка, потому что на этот вопрос Оберштайн не ответил.  
Не отвечает и сейчас. Просто сместил взгляд чуть вбок, чтобы смотреть не прямо в глаза, а будто за плечо. Что видит он там? Чей призрак подсказывает ему ответ?  
Молчание чудовищно долго. Оскар вспоминает, как дышать. Он успевает расслабить пальцы, лицо, тело, как если бы готовился уйти от удара. Молчание настолько долгое, что Оскар успевает подготовиться к неизбежному “нет”.  
— Я бы хотел сменить протезы. Эти, кажется, выходят из строя.  
Ответ звучит как предложение убираться вон, оставить его наконец в покое с этими детскими истериками и детской же потребностью во внимании.  
Но он же — обещание передышки.  
Оберштайн не врет. У него просто нет ответа, а, может, действительно что-то не так с протезами. Кто знает?  
Оскар внимательно всматривается в его лицо, надеясь все же увидеть “да”, но только глаза сверкают красным. От этого обычный худощавый мужчина с обильной сединой в волосах, становится похожим на демона, вызванного любопытным школьником. А за такие визиты, как известно, приходится платить очень и очень дорого.  
Выйдя за дверь, Оскар прижимается к ней спиной. Он даже не знает, хочется ли ему сейчас, чтобы Оберштайн остался запертым в доме вместе с ним. Или, вот так подпирая лопатками дверь, Оскар надеется, что демон не вырвется наружу.

Может быть однажды вечером, когда Оберштайн спустится вниз, то Оскар наберется смелости спросить: “Почему вы не носите форму?”  
Ведь даже уйдя в отставку, Оберштайн сохранил за собой право носить форму. Право оставаться частью мира, который так важен. До сих пор. Всегда.

***  
Миттермайер приехал только в начале ноября. Оскар не был в обиде. Во-первых, он все равно ничего не собирался отмечать. Разве что Джулия — кухарка, чье имя Оскар наконец-то выучил — приготовила чуть более изысканный ужин. А во-вторых, двадцать седьмого октября доставили пакет. Внутри подарочной упаковки оказалась модель “Тристана” в почти натуральную величину. Вернее все необходимое, чтобы “обеспечить вашему ребенку несколько увлекательных часов” для сборки модели.  
Производитель врал. Двое взрослых мужчин собирали ее уже больше недели, но до завершения было еще далеко.  
Такому необычному подарку Оскар был рад. Он даже старался не думать, что это был подарок от Оберштайна, который педантично соблюдал правила светской жизни. На день рождения положено дорить подарки. Наверное. Он выбрал в каталоге что-то, что подходило, но на размеры не посмотрел.  
За сборкой модели они и смертельно поругались в первый раз. Это даже походило на нормальное человеческое общение несколько больше, чем обсуждение дождя, туманов или отдельные комментарии относительно безвкусной еды, которые изредка позволяли себе они оба.  
— Поздравляю! — счастливо произнес Миттермайер, после чего опасливо огляделся.  
В противоположных углах комнаты на полу сидели двое мужчин и что-то собирали. В центре стоял полуготовый черный остов, в котором угадывался флагманский корабль.  
Оскар с трудом встал, потирая затекшие ноги, горячо поприветствовал друга и буквально вырвал из рук подарочную бутылку с виски. Потом привычным движением отвинтил пробку и отпил из горла.  
Глаза у Миттермайера округлились. Он взял протянутую бутылку и тоже отхлебнул.  
Пить этот напиток таким образом было настоящим кощунством, но, возможно, эти двое довели друг друга до алкоголизма. Потому Оберштайн все еще был тут и, кажется, не собирался уходить.  
— Он вампир? — шепотом спросил Миттермайер. — И не уйдет, пока не дособирает вот это вот?  
— Он совершенно не умеет клеить пушки, — доверительно сообщил ему Ройенталь на ухо и снова отхлебнул из горла.  
— И тебя укусили, да? Признайся, ты теперь тоже… того… — поддержал шутку Миттермайер, но Оскару она показалась не смешной, а непристойной.  
Оберштайн отложил свою поделку, отряхнул ладони, вежливо кивнул Миттермайеру и удалился.  
Когда он вернулся через 15 минут со стаканом, то выяснилось, что виски почти допит, а Митермайер совершенно не умеет клеить пушки, о чем, вытирая выступившие от хохота слезы, ему сообщил вдрыгз пьяный Ройенталь.

***  
Договариваясь о доставке подарка Оберштайну на Новый Год, Оскар думал про его пальцы. У Оберштайна оказались очень красивые чуткие пальцы. А пушки “Тристана” и у Оскара тоже выходили неровные. Этот огромный черный уродец теперь украшал холл. Уродцем он был исключительно по вине криворуких сборщиков. Оскару следовало проявить больше терпения, но… кто бы мог подумать, что его собственный флагман такой сложный.  
Детализация была великолепной. Многие люки открывались, можно было заглянуть даже на капитанский мостик, который был выполнен с поразительной точностью.  
Его Ройенталь собирал сам. Оберштайн даже не пытался помочь, занимаясь сборкой двигателей и стабилизаторов.  
Они даже нашли подходящую тумбу, но делать систему подсветки Оскар отказался наотрез. Только призрака собственного корабля ему не хватало. А вот идея оградить спонтанную выставку ограждением казалась привлекательной.

Протрезвевший Миттермайер сказал, что хотел бы на Новый Год приехать со всем семейством. Когда молчание стало совсем уж неловким, Оберштайн дал согласие.  
Оскару в тот момент было глубоко наплевать на все. Похмелье оказалось чудовищным. Он бы вообще предпочел тихо расстаться с жизнью, желательно не снимая с лица прохладного полотенца.  
Миттермайер что-то промычал — разбираться в оттенках эмоций Ройенталь был не в состоянии — и, сославшись на работу, отбыл в неизвестном направлении. Ройенталь остался агонизировать в благословенной тишине.

Тишина продлилась до самого Нового Года. Оберштайн не делал попыток уехать, Оскар не делал попыток его выдворить или, наоборот, остановить.  
Они все так же проводили вместе вечера, а чем занимался Оберштайн в дневные часы Оскар даже не пытался узнать. Единственный раз приезжал портной. Быстро снял мерки — Оскар даже не успел налюбоваться, как Оберштайн покорно выполняет чужие указы — и уехал.  
Потом привезли готовую одежду.  
И все.  
Она была невыносимо похожа на предыдущую: строгая, с прямыми линиями, выгодно подчеркивающая фигуру. Оберштайн не был толстым, не был и излишне худощавым. У него была гордая посадка головы и спокойные плавные жесты.  
Оскар не завидовал. Он любовался. Иногда он позволял себе это удовольствие — смотреть, как Оберштайн двигается. Просто смотреть.  
Обычно после этого, Оскар уходил на пробежку по саду. Надо было возвращаться в форму. Ему вдруг стало неприятно собственное тело. Слишком дряблое, слишком бесформенное, слишком мягкое. Но тренировки надо было начинать с малого. Хорошо, что хоть не успел нарастить брюхо или спиться. 

***  
“Феликс!”  
Прибытие четы Миттермайеров с наследником началось с звериного рыка главы семейства.  
Не успев переступить порог дома, Феликс исчез в его нутре. Оскар с Миттермайером замешкались, приветствуюя друг друга, а потом устремились следом.  
Оберштайн остался принимать фрау Эванджелину.  
Когда взмыленные Миттермайер с Ройенталем вернулись в празднично украшенную гостиную, то их взгляду предстала идиллическая картина. Оберштайн подливал фрау Миттермайер чай и, вероятно, развлекал светской беседой. А Феликс с упоением гладил собаку. Собака явно страдала, потому что пыталась прижаться как можно теснее к хозяину.  
— Он притащил свою псину? — шепотом поинтересовался Миттермайер. — Потому что я уверен, что ты не готов на такую подлость, как подарить Феликсу на Новый Год собаку Оберштайна.  
— Нет, — также шепотом ответил Оскар и делано улыбнулся в адрес чинно сидящих гостей. — Я подарил ее Оберштайну. То есть договорился, чтобы ее привезли. Все равно он тут живет. Это должен был быть сюрприз, но Феликс, похоже, успел первым.  
— А не хочешь мне за чашечкой виски поведать, что Оберштайн последние полгода делает в твоем доме? При условии, что все журналисты с ног сбились его разыскивая, а Фернер, кажется, подумывает, что Оберштайна уволили через повешение.  
— После твоих слов мне кажется, что он тут просто прячется. То есть я надеялся, что пленил его как блистательный собеседник, — гримаса Миттермайра явно давала понять, что он сомневается в ораторских способностях друга, но Оскар ее проигнорировал, — и бывший соратник. Но, возможно, просто он думает, что его тут никто не найдет, а ты не выдашь. Как и я.  
— Спроси что ли при случае, если он вообще с тобой разговаривает.  
— Пока он очаровывает твою жену, если ты не заметил. Смотри, переедет жить к вам... вместе с собакой, чтобы не расстраивать Феликса.  
Миттермайер что-то прошипел, но переспрашивать Оскар не стал. Не все армейские словечки допустимы при женщинах, детях и оберштайнах.

Вечер прошел тихо. Феликс сбежал еще раз, когда пора было укладываться спать. В этот раз его нашел Оскар. Мальчик бегал по картинной галерее и заливисто смеялся, тыча пальцем в портреты собственных предков. Предки недоумевали. Злость на их нарисованных лицах сменилась растерянностью пополам с недоумением.  
Потом Феликс, устав от переживаний, все же расплакался, дал себя поймать и взять на руки.  
Передавая его Эванджелине, Оскар испытывал только облегчение. Он устал. Мальчику следовало быть с няней, а Оскару с бутылкой, закуской и старым другом. Тогда были бы равновесие и гармония.

Феликс долго не засыпал, боясь оставаться один в незнакомой комнате. Никто из слуг его не мог успокоить, поэтому Эва, извинившись, ушла укладывать ребенка, и Миттермайер, тяжело вздохнув, ушел следом.  
Они остались втроем. Это было какое-то гармоничное тихое молчание на троих, пока собака не зашевелилась и не ткнулась Оберштайну носом в ладонь. Тот погладил ее и сказал: “Да, моя хорошая, сейчас пойдем”.  
Именно в этот момент Оскар понял, что все это время сидел и смотрел на то, как пальцы Оберштайна скользят по пятнистой шкуре, как он трогает ее за уши, как постоянно успокаивающе касается ее головы.  
Это то, чего не могло не хватать.  
У Оскара никогда не было собаки, но он, наверное, угадал с этим подарком. Это то, что Оберштайн не смог бы привезти, не спросив согласия. А спрашивать он бы не стал.  
Оскар мог гордиться собой. Он догадался сам. Это вдруг оказалось важным, как и невесомое прикосновение к плечу, как и тихое “Спасибо”, сказанное перед тем, как Оберштайн, взяв поводок в руку, ушел в вечерний сад. Оскар вышел следом, но не осмелился прервать уединение двоих, поэтому так и стоял на крыльце, пока Оберштайн не вернулся.

Потом они уже вчетвером посмотрели видеообращение императрицы, Оскар вежливо заметил, что она хорошо выглядит, Оберштайн с похожей интонацией отметил, что стоящий за ее плечом Миттермайер выглядит не хуже, чем сейчас. Миттермайер, копируя их обоих предложил им катиться к Локи. Причем сразу вдвоем.  
Эванджелина сдержанно молчала.  
Разговор не клеился, напиваться не хотелось, поэтому они просто разошлись спать.

Наутро Феликс с собакой радостно шуршали упаковочной бумагой. Кажется, Феликс остался доволен и набором для рисования от Оберштайна, и расписным пряничным домиком от Оскара, и машинкой от родителей. Правда потом от фломастеров и карандашей пришлось спасать стену, а пряничный домик от собаки, но это было уже не столь важно. Даже придало собранию определенную живость.  
Запонки, которые подарил Оберштайн, Оскар тут же надел, чайная пара от Миттермайеров оправилась на почетное место в буфете, а им Оскар подарил кофейные ложки. Это был антикварный набор, руки одного из модных мастеров двухсотлетней давности, о чем Оскару неоднократно говорил гувернер. Сам Оскар к этому набору был равнодушен, но засиявшая от счастья Эванджелина подарок явно оценила.  
Возникла некоторая неловкость, когда выяснилось, что Оберштайну Миттермайеры тоже выбрали в подарок запонки, причем если подаренные Оскару были круглыми, то для Оберштайна были предназначены ровно такие же, только квадратные.  
Оберштайн их надел с совершенно невозмутимым лицом, хотя другого от него и не ожидали. Миттермайер сказал: “Зато не перепутаете”, — но тут, к счастью всех, был подан завтрак и светские разговоры можно было отложить на потом.

В эти три дня дом был наполнен зычными рыками “Феликс”, смехом, плачем, перешептываниями, разговорами и иногда тихим собачьимс скулением.  
Дом жил. Оскар отчетливо понимал, что именно в эти три дня дом ожил. Несмотря на все неловкости, несмотря на все повисшие в воздухе фразы, несмотря на усталость и головную боль, дом жил.  
А потом он вмиг опустел.  
Стало тихо.  
Никто не хлопал дверьми, никто не пытался раскрасить шкуру далматинцу, никто не отдавал указаний по комму так резко, что было слышно через закрытую дверь.  
Миттермайеры уехали, забрав тепло счастливой семьи, к которому Оскару было разрешено прикоснуться. У него никогда не было такого детства, но раз уж ему было суждено зачать ребенка, хорошо, что он растет именно в такой шумной семье.  
А Оскару осталось одиночество.  
Оно подошло неспешно — первые несколько дней Оскар наслаждался тишиной и покоем — похлопало по плечу, село рядом на кровать и предложило не спускаться к вечернему сидению у камина.  
В чем смысл этой почти традиции, если они просто два чужих человека, и Оскар даже не знает, зачем Оберштайн приехал. Если так и не рискнул задать ему ни один из тревожащих вопросов. Если между ними больше молчания, чем разговоров.  
Одиночество вежливо напомнило, что Оскар заперт в этом доме до конца жизни, если, конечно, он не подпадет под амнистию, что вряд ли. О нем скорее забудут, и он будет вечно гнить здесь. И это даже неплохо, потому что Оскар все равно уже забыл, что там происходит в этом остальном большом мире.  
Значительно спокойнее сидеть здесь, в собственной спальне, обхватив плечи руками, потому что нужно прикосновение. Нужно чувствовать прикосновение к плечам, иначе они ноют.

Оберштайн пришел незваным. Сначала он вошел в его дом, теперь — в его комнату. Наверное, ему доставляло удовольствие смотреть на то, как жалок его враг. Как ничтожно доживает жизнь человек, осмелившийся бросить вызов Райнхарду. Проигравший.  
Оскар встал и сделал несколько шагов вперед. Он не поднял лица, не опустил рук. Просто шел, пока не встретился с объятием. Живым. Человеческим. Теплым.  
От Оберштайна приятно пахло древесным парфюмом. Оскар никогда не замечал этот запах, пока не уткнулся носом в шею, как ребенок, нуждающийся в ласке и утешении.  
Странно, но именно в этот момент, Оскар не чувствовал себя жалким. Слабым, беспомощным, растерянным, нуждающимся в равном или старшем, но не жалким. Он не был отвратителен сам себе, хотя, наверняка, был презираем Оберштайном. Но тот стоял, не разжимая рук. Давая Оскару возможность успокоиться рядом с теплом человеческого тела.  
Оскар не помнил, как долго они стояли вот так. Но потом Оберштайн разжал руки, и они спустились в малую гостиную к своему ежевечернему ритуалу молчания. Об этом объятии они не вспоминали больше никогда.

***  
Весна падает за окном узором из капель. Дожди более верный признак весны, чем тающий лед. Снега в этом году почти не было, поэтому дождь необходим, в том числе саду.  
Оберштайн давно выровнял свой день: прогулки с собакой, упражнения, чтение, изучение новостей. Следить за решениями, разгадывать их, исковерканные медиа оказалось захватывающе-интересным.  
Пауль вжился в этот дом, привык к нему, пустил его в свою душу и, ему хотелось верить, но дом отвечал ему взаимностью.  
Ройенталь был “под присмотром”, Пауль жил в месте, которое ему нравилось, вместе с собакой, которой по большому счету было все равно где жить.  
Даже как-то ответил на звонящий комм. Фернер сидел, закрыв лицо руками и даже не заметил, что соединение установлено. Он говорил. Он отчитывался о принятых решениях, он докладывал результаты. Короткий пятиминутный брифинг с самим собой. А потом он отнял ладони от лица, чтобы выключить комм и увидел, что его слушали.  
Оберштайн тогда кивнул, одобряя. Антон выпалил: “Вы живы”, — и замер, явно не зная, что еще можно сказать.  
Они помолчали, глядя друг на друга, потому Оберштайн сказал: “Приступайте, Антон”, — и отключился.  
Называть Фернера по имени оказалось до забавного приятным. Что думал Фернер по этому поводу, осталось загадкой. Больше он не звонил, а Паулю не хотелось тревожить его собой-призраком.

В эту ночь он снова отправился бродить по особняку, в этот раз без протезов. Полностью беззащитным, полностью открытым этому дому. Иногда важно вот так проверить себя. Узнать, на что ты способен без подсказок. Да и чувства обострились сильнее. Он мог понимать не только узоры, но и древесину. Он чувствовал всем телом — звуки, эхо шагов, скрип дверей и половиц. Он воспринимал это иначе, возможно даже более полно. Пауль не стеснялся своей слепоты, не боялся ее. Она была ключом к другому пониманию мира вокруг.  
Он шел, ведя пальцами левой руки по стене, а правую развернув ладонью вперед. Ему нравилось именно так встречать узорчатую резьбу дверей.  
Парадные портреты Ройенталей сурово смотрели на него со стен, а он бесстыдно касался рам, переходя от одного к другому.

Он не ждал этой встречи — шагов не было слышно. Он должен был быть один в галерее, но ладонь уперлась в грудь человеку.  
Ройенталь.  
Нет, не тот, кто был заключен в раму и повешен на стене.  
Другой.  
Живой, яркий, дышащий, сомневающийся, уверенный в себе.  
Замерев, Пауль ждал. Он стоял так, не отнимая руки и чувствуя, не жесткое шитье кителя, а тепло человеческого тела. Потом было прикосновение ладони к пальцам. И, спустя секунду, подушечки опалило жаром дыхания.  
Оберштайн ждал.  
Он разрешил себе ждать столько, сколько будет нужно.

Послесловие  
А потом они жили долго и счастливо. Ройенталя амнистировали на 10-ти летие Александра-Зигфрида, Миттермайер смог отлепить руку от лица даже несколько раньше, сад привели в порядок, а Феликс, когда настало время, подарил им щенка. Спустя еще год, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, Ройенталь купил еще одного. Потому что он тоже хотел толику собачьей любви. Так Оберштайн стал обожаемым хозяином для двух собак, а Ройенталю оставалось коротать вечера на веранде в компании кота, который, как и положено котам, в один вечер просто поселился в их саду.


End file.
